


Snow Shoes

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Series: The Twelve Days of Tom 2015 [4]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom, the reader, and their child spend a winter evening together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Shoes

“Mummy? Is daddy going to be alright? He’s been outside for a long time,” our son asked as he and I huddled together for warmth by the fire. The heat hadn’t gone out yet, but I knew it would soon. Outside a violent snowstorm raged, but Tom had gone out into it anyway to get more firewood from the shed for later. He was certain we would be snowed in, and he wanted all three of us to be safe and warm. Our son sat in my lap, and I ran my fingers gently through the blond curls he’d gotten from his father.

“I’m sure he will, darling. It’s only been a few minutes,” I said before kissing the top of his head. I could see that he was worried. Storms always worried James, just like they did his father. “Don’t worry, my sweet boy. Your daddy will be perfectly fine.”

“Promise?” He asked in a quiet voice as he grasped at my shirt.

“I promise, darling. Your daddy is a big, strong an. He knows how to take care of himself,” I said as I hugged James a little tighter. He was just turning seven next month, but he was already wise beyond his years like Tom. As we sat by the fire, there was a pounding at the door. “Stay here, sweetheart.”

I hurried over an opened the door to see Tom carrying a huge armload of firewood. Snow practically covered him, and I helped him inside before forcing the door shut against the blizzard. Tom hurried over by the fire and set the wood near the already full rack. He made sure it was far enough away that it wouldn’t be caught by an errant spark, then started shedding his layers of snow-wet clothes. I helped him pull off his huge coat and he yanked off his hat.

“Daddy! You’re okay!” James shouted when enough snow had fallen away that he could recognize Tom. He hurried over and hugged his father’s leg, and Tom let out a silvery laugh.

“I’m fine, my darling boy. Let me get my boots off and I’ll tell you both what happened, okay?” Tom asked, and our son nodded his head as he gently let go to let Tom sit. As my husband pulled off his boots, I set them by the fire so they could dry. As soon as they were off, Tom grabbed our son and pulled him into his lap to start tickling him.

“Daddy! Ehehehe, stop! That tickles,” James cried out as he giggled in a miniature version of his father’s laugh. Tom stopped after a moment and hugged his son close. I sat by Tom’s side and wrapped a blanket around him to help him warm up. I kissed Tom’s cold cheek, and he hummed happily.

“Thank you, my love,” he said before kissing me gently on the lips. “Now, do you want to hear what took me so long?”

“Yeah! Tell us, daddy, tell us,” James said excitedly as he stared up at Tom with wide eyes. We both loved Tom’s stories.

“Alright, then. Well, shortly after I walked outside, I had gotten about halfway to the shed when I heard a noise. It sounded like a person crying, so I called out to them. When I finally saw the person, can you guess who it was?” He asked and James and I shook our heads ‘no.’ “Well, darlings, I could scarcely believe my eyes, but I saw Jack Frost!”

“Really? That’s neat, daddy! Why was he crying?”

“Well, when I asked him what was wrong, he said that he’d lost his scepter that helps him control the snow. I offered to help him, and he said glumly that I could try but that I probably couldn’t find it. Do you know what I did?” Tom asked, and James looked at him in awe. “I showed him that I could. I dove into a large mound of snow and came out a little later with the scepter!”

“Yay! My daddy’s the best daddy in the whole wide world!” James cried out as he flung his arms around Tom’s neck. Tom hugged him tightly back before continuing.

“Jack Frost hugged me just like you just did and wiped away his frozen tears. ‘Oh dear,’ he said when he checked the scepter for damage. ‘The batteries are all out of juice,’ he said. They were special, magical batteries that last for centuries and are only made by Santa’s elves in the North Pole. Jack thanked me and went off to pay Santa a visit,” Tom said, and James eyes widened.

“Wow! And then you got the wood, right daddy?”

“That’s right, sweetheart, and I hurried right back in here to tell you both what happened,” Tom said as he booped James’s nose. Our son giggled and was cut off by a large yawn. “Sounds like it’s time for bed.”

“I’ll get the sleeping bags,” I said as I moved to stand. James was too tired to even protest. A few minutes later, he was snuggled up in his sleeping bag deep in dreamland, and Tom and I were cuddling under a blanket in front of the fire. “So what’s the real story, Mr. Hiddleston?”

“I, um…I may have possibly tripped over my own feet and fallen into a snow drift,” Tom said sheepishly. We both chuckled as we wrapped a blanket around ourselves, and I leaned over to kiss Tom’s cheek. “I love you, my darling (y/n).”

“I love you too, Tom,” I replied, and we both watched the fire burning steadily. “Tom? I have an early Christmas gift for you.”

I brought his hand to my stomach and his eyes widened.

“You’re…?” I nodded my head ‘yes,’ and Tom eyes teared up happily. Tom pulled me carefully into his lap and hugged me gently. I nuzzled into his chest and sighed happily. “James will be so happy that he’s going to have a sibling. He’ll be a good older brother.”

“That’s because he’s like his father,” I murmured. “I love you, darling.”

“I love you too, (y/n).”


End file.
